


Tired of Love Songs

by Portals_To_A_New_World



Series: Songs of the Heart [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Tired of Love Songs, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/pseuds/Portals_To_A_New_World
Summary: Tony Stark thought he was tired of love, but maybe he was wrong.





	Tired of Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I've been wanting to do Tony- I mean write Tony for so long XD ;) In my mind this is set somewhere after Iron Man 3 and Pepper left him a while ago. 
> 
> (P/d) Preferred Drink  
> (y/n/n) your nickname

The party was as cliché as it could be, music blasting, people dancing, and the last place you wanted to be. Tony had insisted you come; after all, it was another Avenger’s victory party, and as part of the team you had every right to celebrate. You finally relented when he used those big puppy eyes of his, and even managed to convince yourself that you were gonna have a good time and maybe even meet someone new; right up until you were left alone at the bar when _that_ song came on. You sigh deeply, motioning the bartender for another shot of (p/d). No matter how many shots you took, you still felt entirely too clear minded. At least, until you tried to get up to leave and your foot got caught on the stool, and you stumbled straight into someone’s arms.

“Woaaah, easy there (y/n/n),” you looked up to see Tony grinning down at you. You mumbled a thank you and tried to extricate yourself from his arms, but his grip tightened. “Wait. Are you drunk?”

“I’m moderately functional.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” You rolled your eyes at him.

“I’m fine, Tony. Just tired and wanna go home.”

“Tired of what? The party’s only been going on for like an hour and a half.” The next words to come out of your mouth left confusion on both of your faces.

“I’m tired of love songs, honestly.” You said. After the initial shock at your honesty subsided, Tony nodded his head.

“I know the feeling. Tell you what. Give me a few minutes to wrap some things up, and I’ll take you home,” You started to interrupt, but he cut you off “No, I insist. I was the one who asked you to come tonight, and it’s the least I can do. Besides, as good as you look in that dress, you’d almost certainly be kidnapped by whatever ride service driver picked you up. Can’t have your kidnapping on my conscience. Wait here,” He said sternly. You nodded, hoping it would satisfy him enough to leave you alone. He searched your face and then shook his head. “I’m serious. Don’t make me sic Happy on you.”

“Fiine.” He grins and walks away. You pull out your phone and text the group chat (Tony got kicked out after he spammed gifs for 30 minutes straight) letting them know you were leaving early.

   

Huh. Funny. Tony just said he’s leaving too. You got something to tell us? ;) -Nat

He offered to drive me home Nat, nothing more. -You

Be safe and text us if he tries anything. I’ll kick his ass -Steve

Thanks Steve, but I can kick his ass myself -You

Yeah Steve, you’re like fourth in line to kick his ass. -Nat

 

You shook your head and put your phone back in your bag as you scanned the room for Tony. Nat was the only one who knew about your ~~minor~~ major crush on the genius billionaire, and she was the one who told you not to get your hopes up. After Pepper had left, Tony had apparently given up on love; not that you could blame him. Everyone around the two knew they were either going to have a nuclear fallout or get married. Personally, you thought that Pepper never deserved Tony, but that could have just been jealousy talking. Still, no one could blame the man for giving up on love. Your own last relationship had been great, everyone thought the two of you were going to get married, and it was just a bombshell to them when your ex decided to end it. It had been a little over a year since then, and while you weren’t heartbroken anymore, you still felt bitter every time a love song came on the radio. Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t notice Tony had returned.

“(Y/n)? Hello?” You shook your head to clear your thoughts as Tony’s voice sounded beside you. He looked at you with concern etched into his face. You offer a small smile, and he relaxes slightly. “Ready to go?” He asked, offering you his arm. You nod and loop your arm through his.

“Lead the way, Mr. Stark.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The ride home lightened your mood considerably, as Tony insisted on blasting classic rock and belting out the lyrics at top volume. By the time you pulled up to your apartment building, your face was sore from laughing so much. As you got out of the car, you couldn’t help but smile even more. These were the moments you treasured; the times Tony let his guard down and just enjoyed himself. You glanced up at him only to find him looking at you strangely; almost as if he was having an internal debate.

“What’s with the face?” You jokingly ask, hoping to defuse the sudden tension in the atmosphere. He offered you a grin and stepped forward. “Tony-“

“Listen I don’t know who hurt you, or what happened, but whoever they were? They’re an idiot,” He raises his hand to stop you from cutting him off “No just hear me out for a second, okay? They’re an idiot for losing you because you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise, and that includes yourself. After Pepper, I thought I was done. I was never good at the whole relationship thing, and I always end up hurting those around me so I thought that would be it, but with you I-“ He stops himself out of nowhere, and you can see the fear in his eyes before his defenses go up. He flashed his “press grin” and leaned over to place a feather light kiss on your cheek. “Goodnight (y/n)”

“Tony, wait!” You grab him by the wrist, and he turned to look at you with a smile trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. “With me, you what?” He shakes his head and tries to pull out of your grip, but you hold on even tighter. He grimaces and sighs.

“It’s easy to forget you’re so strong. You can let go. I’m not going to run.” He says with a small smile. Slowly you release your grip on him, and he rubs his wrist for a moment before reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind your ear. He doesn’t pull his hand back right away, instead stroking the side of your face. “With you, I feel like a different man. And sometimes when you smile I catch myself thinking how much I want to see that smile every day, and God help me if I’m following you up the stairs-“ You smack him playfully on the chest and he grins so wide you’re vaguely worried his face will split in two. You’re both suddenly aware of how close together you had become, but neither of you moves to step away. “With you, I forget all the things that could go wrong and think that maybe there’s a chance for us,” The pure vulnerability in his face made your heart skip a beat, and you found your hand reaching up to cradle his face. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment.

“I think there’s a chance too.” You say, voice barely above a whisper. His eyes open, and he searches your face for any hint of a lie.

“You do?” He asks, and you nod slowly. “Is that something you want?” His voice is shaking, and you pull him down to place a kiss on his forehead.

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more,” You say. You couldn’t tell who moved first, but suddenly his lips were on yours, and the world around you ceased to exist. The kiss was both soft and rough, gentle and desperate, and only broken when you were both dizzy from the lack of air. He rested his forehead against yours, and you couldn’t stop yourself from whispering “Wow,” He laughed softly, and you pulled back to grin at him. You’re certain your heart is going to burst from the flood of warmth you get when you see his face completely empty of all fear, that breathtaking smile of his reflected on your own lips. “So, Mr. Stark. After training tomorrow, would you like to do dinner and movie?”

“Miss (y/l/n), I would absolutely love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
